


[podfic] Love is a Grave Mental Disease & Sequel

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: knowing shadows' stories read aloud. 30minsModern-day AU, in which Arthur tries to be romantic for Valentine's Day but everyone, including Merlin, thwarts him.





	[podfic] Love is a Grave Mental Disease & Sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is a Grave Mental Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319020) by knowing_shadows. 



**Duration:** 30mins  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/seriesmerlin-marriage-verse)


End file.
